Finally together
by animelover123456789
Summary: It s the King s birthday and Brady and Mikayla have a secret. PLZ read first fanfic so be nice.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please be nice about the reviews and I will try to update as soon and as much as possible.

**Pair of Kings Brady & Mikayla**

Chapter 1 Prologue

It was a sunny day also the Kings birthday, Mikayla has always loved King Brady and she was going to tell him on his birthday today.

Brady`s POV

I was taking a shower because today was my birthday, and I was going to ask Mikayla out on a date since I had already asked Mason if it was ok for me to date his daughter. He had said yes.

I heard Boomer calling me to hurry up because Mason and Mikayla were calling us to come downstairs so they could give us our birthday cakes and presents.

I finished up in the shower and got dressed and ran downstairs. Once I got there I saw two cakes one mine one Boomer`s. Mason Said when we made a wish and blew out the candles it would come true. So I thought for a minute, blew out the candles and made a wish.

Later on-

Boomer`s POV

I was playing pool while Brady was practicing his guitar. I asked him "hey Brady what did you wish for? I wished for a clean underwear tree Boomer added." Brady said "I wished to know if Mikayla loves me or not." The answer I got was...

OH cliff-hanger

I will update as soon as possible probably in the next week max.

I know it was kind of short the next one will be longer I promise. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Recap__ I wished to know if Mikayla loves me or not. The answer I got was..._

**Brady`s POV**

Yes she loves me, and she is going to tell me today. Then Boomer said "way to go dude". There was a knock at the door so I answered the door and there stood Mikayla. She said "Brady can we talk... Alone. Sure I said.

So we walked to the ocean in silence.

**Mikayla`s POV**

As we walked to the beach I felt nervous. Brady sat down and patted the seat beside him singling me to sit beside him witch I did.

Brady spoke and said "what did you want to talk to me about". Brady I said I know I haven't given you your birthday present but the reason is because I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time now and today on your birthday seemed to be the right day to tell you.

I took a deep breath and saw him listening intently to me. So I said Brady I love you and always have since I first set eyes on you. I waited for the rejection, but it never came. Then I heard him say "Mikayla if you are worried that I don't love you I do because I have been trying to tell you for the past 3 years I have been here".

**Brady`s POV**

Then I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, and said Mikayla will you go out with me? I heard her whisper yes and picked her up. "Let's go back to the castle I said". She nodded her head yes, then I started walking back to the castle with her in my arms glad I had asked Mason for permission to date his daughter.

_**Flashback 2 years ago **_

Hey Mason, I would like your permission that after you train me in fighting, that if it's okay with Mikayla that I date her.

_**End Flashback**_

He had said yes and then all, I had to do was train without Mikayla or Boomer knowing and I could ask her, and I did.

Then we reached the castle and I put her down saying I will see you tomorrow and goodnight.

**The next morning**

Morning Mikayla want to go out for break feast with me.

**Mikayla`s POV**

Brady had just asked me to break feast, sure Brady why not. So we left and had break feast.

After we finished break feast we went for a walk in the light part of the island. As we walked home, Tarantula people attacked us.

**Brady`s POV**

As the Tarantula people started to attack us I pushed Mikayla behind me and fought them off. When I was done and they retreated, Mikayla asked me who and when I was taught how to fight. I simply answered for the past 2 years Mason showed me hand to hand combat, archery and helped me master the sword spear and knives.

**Mikayla`s POV**

To say I was shocked would not be enough to describe how she was felling. Then Brady said "let's go back to the castle".

**Brady`s POV**

I turned to Mikayla and said I have to go tell your dad what happed in the jungle see you in an hour okay. "Alright", she replied.

There you go the next chapter will be up in the next 2 weeks.


End file.
